Siempre seremos amigos
by DorisAdalid
Summary: SLASH HPRW Ron observa a Harry, es el septimo año y tiene miedo a perderle. Antes de que eso ocurra ambos estarán dispuestos a demostrarse intimamente su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

__****ADVERTENCIA: e**ste es un fanfiction de ranking T por tener contenido sexual, además de esto contiene slash, esto es amor entre homosexuales, sino te gusta o te desagrada no leas. Asi mismo hago constar que estos personajes no son míos, aunque la historia es una adaptación de una propia. 

_Gracias adelantadas por leer, por favor, deja un review ya sea para decir tan sólo que lo has hecho, o para dar una opinión negativa o positiva.

* * *

_

**SIEMPRE SEREMOS AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 1** _Como si fuera a morir mañana_

Ron no se sentía solamente extraño al observar a su mejor amigo dormir, sino que tambien realmente estúpido. Harry gemía y lloriqueaba como un crío, retorciendose bajos las sabanas, agarrandose a ellas y sudando de una manera casi exasperante.

Desde su propia cama Ron se mordía el labio inferior fastidiado, no sabía que hacer¿despertarlo¿correr la cortina para evitar verlo¿esperar a que la pesadilla acabara y dejarlo dormir?

Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Harry en sueños, a oirlo moverse desvelado, resoplar enfadado en los intervalos nocturno de insomnio, y tambien trasnochar por la habitación, con su costumbre de sentarse en la fría piedra del umbral de la ventana, apoyando la frente en el vidreo y observando con la mirada vacua el cielo sobre Hogwarts, oscuro y estrellado. Su mejor amigo lo pasaba mal, y él nunca sabía hacer nada para alegrarlo.

Ronald Weasley tras más de un cuarto de hora debatiendose en su propia odisea, se levantó de su cama y deslizo una bata vieja de pana sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo, se sentó en un lado de la cama de su mejor amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Harry- susurró –Harry, despierta.

-No… sueltame… no… ¿Por qué haces esto?- Harry sollozaba y sus musculos se contraían espasmodicamente.

-Harry soy yo, Ron- curiosamente, cuando el mago escucho de nuevo la voz de su amigo, paro de moverse, su respiración se relajo algo, y sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, Ron le sonrio con brevedad. -¿te duele el cabezón? –le dijo con sorna, Harry se incorporó, todavía con la mano de su amigo sobre el hombro.

-Arg… si…- se llevo la mano a la cicatriz que le producía un grave escozor.

-Necesitas descansar, deberias ver a Promfey y que te recete alguna poción de hierbas para el sueño. –Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre la cama, con la mano cubriendo su frente y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. –Harry yo… hay… ¿hay algo que pueda…¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…?- Harry lo miro, su mirada era extraña, como si supiera que Ron podía hacer algo por él, pero no diera con el que.

-Ya… ya lo haces, no te preocupes…- el silencio se hizo entre ellos –aunque, a decir verdad, podrías hacerme los deberes de pociones.

-¡Ja! Ni lo pienses –dijo Ron tajantemente.

-¡Entonces por qué te ofreces!- los dos amigos rieron.

-Supongo que no me refería a los deberes. –de nuevo el silencio se cirnió en el cuarto –Harry, me acuesto, trata de no tener pesadillas, no se, piensa en… en… en alguien que te guste… ¿te gusta alguien? –el pelirrojo llego a su cama y se metió tras quitarse la bata y colgarla en el pechero. Miro con curiosidad a su gran compañero Harry Potter, que tardó en contestar.

-No, ahora no. ¿Y a ti?- Ron pareció aliviado.

-A mi tampoco, de momento, supongo.

-Claro…

-Si…- Harry y Ron dirgieron sus ojos hacia puntos diferentes –buenas noches, Harry. Duerme bien, te hace falta.

-Buenas noches Ron, espero dejarte dormir, perdona.

-Nada, tío. –Harry sonrió y dio la espalda a Ron, su mano pálida se agarró a la almohada, cerró los ojos. En su pesadilla la gente moría, y Ron era uno de ellos, verlo al despertar le había conferido una bulliciosa felicidad que le permitiría dormir sin interrupciones hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ron se encogió sobre un costado para entrar mejor en la cama, había crecido asombrosamente y aquel ridículo cuarto y sus camitas era como la casa de un enano, le agobiaba en demasía, con los ojos de un azul pardusco ocultandose tras las casi inapreciables pestañas, comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido, el compás de la respiración de Harry resultaba casi un melodico acorde de fondo, relajante y embriagador, su amigo estaba dormido, él le había sido útil. Lo miró un instante antes de ser presa del sueño, y todo se hizo tan oscuro como el pelo de Harry.

* * *

-¡Oh dios mio, Harry! –Hermione se tiró al suelo junto a Harry, y grito desesperadamente a Ron que hablaba con Seamus unos metros más a lo lejos, cuando el pelirrojo giró la cabeza el corazón se ausento de su pecho para volver en el mismo momento en que su amigo se encontraba en sus brazos, mustio y frágil, como solo se mostraba en momentos de extrema debilidad.

-¡Qué le ha pasado Hermione, maldita sea!

-¡Yo… no lo se¡no me culpes de ello¡no tenía ni idea de…!

-¡Te dije que estaba raro, que estos ultimo días… por todas las bluggers¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –Hermione se encontraba muy contrariada, no entendia porque Ron la culpaba a ella. –Harry, Harry tranquilo estamos aquí, Harry… son esas malditas clases de oclumancia, y las regresiones, le hacen volver a todo lo que paso con quien-no-debe… -Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido- con Voldemort.

-Ron…- Ron lo abrazó disimuladamente bajo su barvilla, mordiendose el labio, el estado de Harry Potter en sexto año era como el de un conejillo de indias agotado, y esa era la sensación que Ron tenía, de que no paraban de experimentar con su mejor amigo.

-Ron¿Dónde vas? El director llegará en cualquier momento, Seamus ha ido a avisarlo.

-Me lo llevo- dijo Ron agarrando a su mejor amigo contra su pecho.

-¿Qué¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Me lo llevo, joder¡Estoy hasta las narices de que lo saturen con tantas sesiones de mierda de todo tipo de magia barata!

-¿Pero donde te crees que vas a ir?

-Ron…

-No me sigas, solo te digo que donde lo lleve, no vayas a buscarlo.

-¡Es mi amigo!

-¡Tambien es el mío! Y Hermione, lo quieras o no, nosotros estamos más compentrados. –Ron se dio la vuelta y dejo a Hermione de piedra en medio del pasillo.

* * *

Harry vomitaba en los baños masculinos mientras Ron le acariciaba la espalda brevemente.

-Necesitas un baño- le dijo apabullado –necesitas relajarte- Harry empezó a quitarse la ropa y Ron miró hacia otro lado, un comportamiento que el mago consideró extraño. Se sumergió en la bañera de los prefectos y sus parpados comenzaron a caer.

-Ven…

-¿Cómo?

-Tu eres el prefecto, no te vas a quedar ahí de pie¿no? Te mereces este baño más que yo.

-Ah… si, claro…- Ron se desvistió, dejando su ropa junto a la de Harry. Al entrar en la bañera lo hizo por el lugar más lejano al de su mejor amigo. –Harry¿Por qué tiritas?

-No lo se –contestó el ojiverde abrazandose asi mismo con el vello de los brazos herizado, Ron se apresuró ha abrir varios de los grifos que producían vapor caliente, y se acercó con indecisión a Harry, junto a él, rozandose los hombros. –uf… estoy helado, que diablos me pasa, tengo que parecer imbecil, desmayandome por los pasillos, llorando como un payaso en sueños.

-Callate, ahora si que pareces imbecil –dijo Ron con fastidio –no es culpa tuya, es toda esa basura de artes oscuras, oclumancia y…

-No, Ron. Yo debería poder soportarlo, lo que ocurre es que soy débil, eso es lo que ocurre…- Harry se encogió aún más helado de frío, Ron se preguntó que ocurriría si deslizara un brazo por encima de su amigo.

-Yo puedo ser tu apoyo. –Harry rió

-¿Y de que me serviria? Eso no va a evitar que me desmaye.

-Puede que si, por qué no…

-Arg... me encuentro fatal...-Harry se inclinó levemente hacia el pecho de Ron, quien enrojeció y se mordió el labio.

-Espera voy a crear más vapor con un hechizo… ¡tersmate!

-Mucho mejor.

-Si, mucho mejor- Harry oscilo aun más hacia Ron hasta que se quedo apoyado en él, aparentemente, sin darse cuenta de ello, Ron entonces lo rodeo con el brazo, sintiendo su piel delgada y su pelo humedo en su cuerpo, y un cosquilleo bullir en el vientre.

-Harry

-¿um?

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo, podrás… la profecía?- Ron resopló –Harry, si te ocurriera algo… Harry si… odio que seas Harry Potter, a veces lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. –el pelirrojo notó la congoja amenazarle, y se enfado consigo mismo -¿Por qué tu, Harry¿Por qué no puedes ser solo Harry? Oh yo…

-Tranquilo… no tiene porque… pasar nada- dijo Harry bostezando. De repente Ron dio un respingo, algo estaba ocurriendo, algo pasaba con los labios delgados de Harry.

-Si supieras lo que pasa por mí cabeza, en este momento.

-No va a pasar nada Ron

-Yo… no me refiero a eso…

-¿Qué? No te oigo Ron, si murmuras.

-Nada, olvidalo, lo que ocurre es que estas mareado, y se te va un poco la olla.

-A ti si que se te va…- Ron y Harry rieron. –Ron, a mi me alegra que seas Ron Weasley, solo Ron Weasley, eres más grande que yo. –el pelirrojo soltó una gran carcajada.

-Si, mi nombre aparece en los libros de historia "Ron Weasley, el adolescente que salvó la vida de Harry Potter gracias a un potente hechizo de vapor caliente" –Harry rió.

-Ron, tu nombre aparece en mi historia.

-¡Oh, si, ahí me es muy util! –rió Ron, Harry levantó la cabeza de su pecho, contrariado.

-Perdona

-No me molestaba- Harry, ruborizado, no se movió ni un ápice tras la confesión. Ron hizo ademán de levantar su brazo.

-A mi tampoco… tampoco me molesta tu brazo…

-el agua se esta quedando fría- dijo Ron tras unos incomodos minutos de silencio y aplico un hechizo a la gran bañera.

-Ron, que pensaría si te dijera que… si te dijera…

-¿Qué?

-Que no me gusta ninguna chica

-Genial, asi no me sentire desplazado –Harry le sonrió.

-Y si te dijera que, me gusta alguien, pero que no es una chica.

-¿Cómo? Solo hay chicas… o… o chicos. –Harry se ruborizó

-Que me dirias entonces, Ron. –Ron sintio la mano de Harry en su abdomen y el calor le abrasó descendiendo desde ese lugar.

-Te diría Harry, que estas en serios apuros, y te diría que… te diría, que te entiendo.

-Siento que ha llegado un momento en mi vida en el que si oculto algo, puede que me lo lleve a la tumba, y de hecho ya tengo un pie alli.

-¡No digas eso, joder, Harry! …por dios…

-Vamos, no te alarmes, solo bromeaba.

-Harry, lo que has dicho es muy serio¿te das cuenta de lo grave que es?

-Hablas de ello como si fuera una enfermedad. Solo es una peculiaridad más en mi vida.

-Y quien es Harry, quiero saberlo.

-Obviamente Ron, eres tú.

-Dios, Harry, no deberías ser tan directo… -Ron se ruborizó sus músculos se tensaron y tragó saliva.

-Ron, necesito ser sincero, no se que va a ocurrir conmigo, esa es la realidad.

-¿y que puedo hacer yo ahora Harry?

-Podrías confesarme que es lo que tu sientes. –Harry estaba realmente ruborizado, pero parecia ser mas maduro que nunca.

-Me siento muy atraído por ti, confieso que me asusta, no es una conducta natural, y me gustaría que esto no me ocurriera, pero… ocurre, la pubertad me ha hecho darme cuenta. Y ahora Harry, tu estas en una bañera conmigo, y acabas de confesar que te encuentras en la misma situación, y yo solo puedo pensar que eres mi mejor amigo, y que mañana puedo despertarme y tu… -Ron sintió como la voz le temblaba, resopló e intentó contenerse. –y tu puede que… puede que no lo hagas. Oh dios mío, Harry, puedes morir. –Harry se apoyó en él, Ron lloraba.

-Puede, no voy a negarlo, pero, si hoy fuese el último día que estamos juntos… supongo que… deberíamos vivirlo como tal.

-Y asi todos los días- musitó Ron limpiandose las lágrimas. –Sabes, nunca he sentido nada al besarme con una chica¿y tu?

-Al principio sí, pero despues… paso algo extraño… me preguntó como será… besarme con…contigo. –Ron abrió la boca un par de veces sin conseguir hablar.

-Harry, tu… llegaste… alguna vez tu…

-Te lo hubiera contado, Ron. No, nunca he llegado más alla¿y tu? Me lo hubieras contado¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Hagamoslo hoy, Ron.

-Es demasiado, demasiado fuerte… podría ser traumatico.

-Ya no somos críos.

-Harry estas desmayado, y yo… Harry yo no se… soy muy torpe para todo.

-Te quiero Ron –las palabras salieron de los labios de Harry con una velocidad tremenda, pero con una nitidez y precisión desgarradoras. –Ron, soy consciente de que puede pasarme cualquier cosa, y ahora más que nunca, necesito que lo sepas.

-Habla como si fueras a morir, ciertamente.

-Hagamoslo, Ron.

-Harry, no tengo ni idea, hasta hace poco ni siquiera me admitía libremente algo como esto…

-pero lo sentías.

-Harry, yo tambien te… yo te… Harry, Harry no puedo decirlo, no puedo evitar…

-después me lo dirás en algun momento, podrás decirlo, porque, lo sientes ¿no es asi?

-¡Oh, pues claro!

-No eres menos hombre por… amar a otro hombre.

-Dios, esto es tan, tan extraño. Pero, pero quiero hacerlo Harry, de acuerdo. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me estoy muriendo por que ocurra.

-Bien… Yo estoy agotado, pero el objetivo no es meramente…

-No, no lo es… el objetivo, nunca imagine que diría algo asi, pero es sobre todo emocional. Harry, esta será mi forma de demostrarte lo que me es dificil decir.

-De acuerdo

Ron se deslizó por el agua y cogio la cintura de Harry, era fuerte y tersa, todo en su cuerpo era muy masculino, con aquel toque de fragilidad conferida por su estado debilitado.

-Creo que deberiamos, ya sabes…

-Obviamente –los labios mojados de ambos se encontraron y se fundieron con un miedo horrible, poco a poco se movieron con algo más de confianza, pero a pesar de todo se sentían apabullados, aterrorizados, e inseguros.

-Es dificil.

-Es necesario no pensar.

-Mi cuerpo esta reaccionando con más rapidez que yo, y eso me da mucha vergüenza. –Harry sonrió.

-¿Crees que eres el único? Acercate, asi podras darte cuenta de que… no ocurre nada raro en ti, sino en-en los dos. –Harry sonrió, el tambien estaba atemorizado. Al sentirse uno al otro una descarga electrica los recorrió, y se avergonzaron tremendamente. –esto trasciende de lo sexual¿lo entiendes?

-No soy imbecil, lo tengo muy presente. Incluso diria que trasciende tanto que es dificil de creer, esto es por todas las veces que no te he abrazado cuando llorabas en sueños. –Harry sonrio, y entreabriendo los labios, acarició el interior de Ron con serenidad, con degustación, con calma, como si realmente fuera a morir mañana. Con timidez cambio la piel suave de los labios por la del cuello, y Ron se expuso por completo esperando besos por cualquier lugar. –Harry…- susurró

-¿Mm?

-Ahora parece todo más natural¿sabes?

-Callate, Ron, deja de pensar, para una vez que puedes seguir con tu rutina normal…

-Muy gracioso… -Ron dio un respingo al notar los dedos de Harry recorrer su espalda.

El baño se llenaba del vaho que desplegaba el agua perfumada de la bañera, los dos jovenes se acariciaban curiosos, riendo de cuando en cuando, dandose pequeños besos, acariciandose el pelo…

Todo había pasado rápido pero sosegadamente, había sido una declaración de algo que ambos ya conocían, y aquella entrega delicada y virginal requería de todo el tiempo del mundo, se habían deseado tanto y de una manera tan inconclusa y contenida, que ahora que las emociones se desplegaban como el arcoirir en un día de lluvia y sol, no podían más que admirarse mutuamente de sus formas y el novedoso cuerpo del otro. Por un momento en la vida les pareció que lo más normal del mundo era amar a otro hombre, que no existía otra forma de amor.

Tras un tiempo de exploración tímida y paciosa, los brazos del pelirrojo que se habían mantenido bajo el agua, con sus manos nadando por encima de la piel de su compañero, se elevaron para sostener el cuerpo de este, que se aferro con brazos y piernas a él experimentando un ligero dolor inicial que merecía ser sufrido por recibir a su amigo de un manera intimamente diferente, miles de dudas se algoparon en su mente acerca de aquella actuación, dudas físicas y fisiologicas derivadas puramente del desconocimiento.

-Ron…

-¿Estas bien? Yo… bueno, creía que debía empezar no… no quiero que pienses que pretendo monopolizar esto ni… ni tomar las riendas o algo así… lo-lo siento…

-¡No, no es eso! Sólo es…-entonces el pelirrojo se movío algo bruscamente para acomodarse y Harry gruñió.

-¡Lo siento, perdón!

-Tranquilo –dijo Harry resoplando, había cerrado los ojos tragando saliva, era muy extraño que algo pudiera ser tan morboso y tuviera un matiz desagradable a la vez. –voy a apoyarme en ti, estoy tenso y… así es imposible –Ron lo arropó entre sus brazos y Harry apoyó la mejilla en su hombro, el pelirrojo le acaricio el cabello mientras se movía sobré én como lo haría una ola, llegó un momento en que su mejor amigo estaba tan relajado que Ron se sentía apurado tan sólo por gemir.

El tiempo pasaba despacio, apiadandose de aquel acto, del pecado de los dos grandes compañeros, de la ternura del pelirrojo, de la entrega endeble del moreno, demasiado agotado como para hacer algun movimiento, y soportando un dolor que se disipaba… Estaba ocurriendo, y estaban tan inmersos en ello que no apreciaron la presencia femenina que se encontraba tras el cuadro de entrada, ella no debía de estar allí y aquellos simples minutos harían del amor de los amigos un infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **_Excusa perfecta_

Hermione Granger intentaba calmar a una desesperada Ginebra Weasley. La pelirroja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, temblaba y en ocasiones se quedaba sin respiración. Sufría de un tremendo ataque de ansiedad.

-Cuentame qué te ha pasado, cielo santo, estoy imaginando cosas horribles –Hermione se mordía con tanta fuerza el labio inferior que se hacía daño.

-No puedo, Hermione. No puedo… -Ginny estaba histérica, echa un ovillo entre los brazos de Hermione. –estoy demasiado nerviosa… ¡es mi hermano!

-¿Ron! –se alarmó la bruja -¿Qué le ha pasado a Ron? –zarandeó a Ginny agarrandola por los hombros, sintiendo como en su pecho se expandía un ardor desgarrador. -¡Dónde está Ron¡Qué ha ocurrido!

-Hermione.., Harry y Ron… ¡Por qué! Yo le quiero, todavía, puedo aguantar una mujer… ¡pero él, es mi familia y es… es él, no ella!

-¡Que dices¡Que demonios estás diciendo! –Hermione estaba histérica, pensar que podría haberles ocurrido algo a sus mejores amigos la estaba sacando de sí.

Ginny empezó a emitir un llanto abrupto a camino entre el grito y el gemido, era como si unas manos invisibles la estuvieran torturando lentamente, Hermione se apiadó de ella, la acarició el pelo y con suavidad musitó:

-Dime dónde están Harry y Ron.

* * *

Harry sintió la presión de los dientes del pelirrojo en su hombro, su saliva mojarle, y su cuerpo sufrir breves espasmos. El calor externo que habían compartido fluía dentro de él, ahora, con consistencia, como la sabia brillante de un árbol en primavera. Ron parecía lloriquear mientras respiraba con fuerza por la nariz, y se agarraba a él con desesperación. En un movimiento radical abandonó el interior de Harry como si hubiera necesitado un coraje sobrehumano, y una fuerza extraordinaria. Siguió temblando en el agua con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a la orilla de la bañera, apoyó la frente y trato de serenarse.

Harry se acercó riendo.

-Parece como si hubieras estado a punto de morir electrocutado –bromeó, Ron sonrió abriendo muy poco la boca y resoplando.

-Pensé que sería algo simultáneo. –Harry se apoyó también en la orilla de la bañera, a su lado y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y un aspecto muy cansado.

-Pues no lo ha sido.

-Estarás chafado. Joder, yo tan fresco cuando tú… te toca a ti. No es manera esta de perder la virginidad. –Harry rió con ganas.

-No sabía que fueras tan romántico. ¿Tendré que llamarte Roncito a partir de ahora? Dios, me da asco sólo pensarlo.

-¡Arrg¡Claro que no! No me van esas marico… -Ron contuvo la palabra en la boca, entre asustado y sorprendido.

-¿mariconadas? –Harry volvió a reir dandole la suficiente confianza a Ron para que él también lo hiciera.

-efectivamente.

-A mi tampoco, Bilius.

-¡Eh! –los dos volvieron a reir. –Venga, Harry. –dijo Ron al cabo de un rato en silencio.- es tu turno, y lo estoy deseando. –Harry parecía dormitar con la mejilla sobre su antebrazo.

-Sabes… ocurre una cosa con la que no había contado –Ron pegó su frente a la de él.

-¿Qué? –inquirió con temor.

-Um… -se desperezó Harry –creo que después de todo, no me pones. –la cara de Ron paso del blanco al morado y Harry sólo abrió los ojos para ser testigo de aquello y para poder desgañitarse doblado por la mitad.

Acto seguido reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para salir de la bañera y correr escapando de Ron Weasley tan rápido como pudiera. Mientras Harry se escondía y esquivaba los hechizos que Ron tiraba con su varita (uno de ellos le rozó y le dejó el codo chamuscado), el pelirrojo era presa de una desquiciante diversión, hasta que Harry cogió su varita y utilizó un hechizo no verbal que atrapó en una red firme a su amigo.

-Muy bien, _niño-qué-vivió _–dijo Ron con fastidió –ya has hecho alarde de tu colosaaaal fuerza… ¿puedes soltarme?

-Um ssss…NO –Harry se acercó lentamente al atrapado amigo y lo tiró al suelo de un manotazo. –uf, creo que tengo un trauma, me parece escuchar la voz de Hermione diciendo: "¡por favor¿teneis que ser tan bestias?" –Ron rió hasta acordarse de que el Gran Potter lo había superado, como siempre. El mago se sentó en sus lumbares y deshizo el hechizo.

Entonces el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y aprovechó su superioridad física. Harry actuó con hagilidad y lo paralizo.

-¿Qué te crees? –deshizo el encantamiento.

-Sin esa varita no me ganarías. –Harry sonrió y tiró la varita.

-Lo se, pero en este mundo lo que importa es el manejo de la varita –guiñó un ojo. –es la primera vez que soy capaz de soltar este tipo de… indirectas. Será la confianza.

-A veces la confianza da asco –se mofó Ron.

-Espero que no sea esta vez.

-Espero que no estuvieras juzgando mi varita.

-Oh no, pero es obvio que se me da mejor que tu usarla. –ambos se rieron

-todavía no lo has demostrado

–Estoy cansado. –dijo tras un tiempo de silencio, y se levanto. -Ha sido genial, Ron. –Harry tendió la mano al pelirrojo y este aprovecho para tirar a Harry sobre él, se abalanzó sobre sus labios con impetú y enredó su lengua con fiereza mientras apretaba entre sus manos sus mejillas.

-Te prometo que no te cansarás más, no quiero que te quedes así. Te va a doler, lo se por experiencia… cuando uno esta muy excitado y no…

-No te pongas íntimo ahora. –dijo Harry –Vamos fuera, te recuerdo que no somos los únicos que conocemos la contraseña de estos baños.

-Bien… -Ron y Harry volvieron a sumergirse en la bañera para terminar de lavarse en silencio. Después se vistieron, e intercambiaron una ruborizada expresión y una mirada aleteante y esquiva antes de salir, en una especie de situación confusa, un _"te quiero y no debo" _doloroso y feliz a la vez.

A partir de aquel día comprenderían que serian amantes de puertas para adentro, y amigos de puerta para fuera. Y de esa manera cada vez que una puerta se cerrara tras la espalda de los muchachos, sabrían que el disfraz de su vida y relación falsa se les ceñiría al cuerpo. Porque que Harry pudiera _morir mañana _no era más que la excusa perfecta para amarlo hoy.

* * *

Las clases de la tarde ya habían acabado. La jefa de la casa Griffindor había buscado a los muchachos con preocupación y enojo, Ginny la había ayudado pero no la confesó donde los había encontrado ni cómo. Cuando la pelirroja se encontró de cara con ellos su rostro se tiñó de carmesí y salió despedida hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo.

-¿pero qué la pasa? –inquirió Ron, desordenandose el pelo mojado.

-Ni idea –contestó Harry –la última vez que la vi así…

-Estaba colada por ti –Harry rió

-Efectivamente. –Ron le sostuvo la mirada a Harry con una media sonrisa, pero este no se la devolvió. Dean Tomas y Neville Longbotton se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Joder –dijo Seamus, con su aspecto radiante y vivaracho -¿dónde habiais estado?

-Mcgonagall esta frenética. –añadió Neville, con aprensión, como si la profesora fuera a echarle las culpas a él.

-Creíamos que estarias en la enfermería, parecías hecho polvo, ahí tirado, en el suelo…-Seamus se encogió de hombros, Ron empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Pues no fui, vomite y me sentí mucho mejor. –Seamus puso una mueca de asco.

-Podrías haber omitido esa parte. –rió -¿crees que podrás jugar a quiditch? –Harry iba a contestar con un "por supuesto" pero Neville interrumpió.

-Pero¿dónde os habíais metido? Han mirado hasta en los baños. Es un poco raro.

-Sí. Si teneis un buen escondite, compartirlo con el resto de los Griffindors o, por lo menos –guiñó un ojo, Ron se estremeció –con los más allegados¿no?

-Por supuesto. –contestó Harry con total naturalidad –pero no hemos encontrado nada nuevo, sólo había ido a los jardines. Son muy grandes, seguro que lo que ocurrió es que no coincidimos. Además luego bajé a buscar a Hagrid, pero no estaba.

-¡Normal! –exclamó Neville -¡Él también os estaba buscando!

-Claro¡si es que este castillo es enorme! –Seamus le dio una palmada a ojiverde en la espalda. -Es absurdo buscar cuando alguien se pierde, mejor esperar a que aparezcan solos. –Harry sonrió y Ron sintio como si se separara en millones de moléculas y se expandiera por todo el pasillo. -¿Venis a merendar?

-Son las siete –dijo Ron con la boca pequeña, que por primera vez no tenía nada de hambre.

-No creo que eso sea problema para ti, Ron –le dijo Harry alegremente. Era muy posible que la sonrisa del mago fuera la misma que siempre, pero Ron tuvo la sensación de que se notaba a leguas que toda su expresión hacia él era distinta, y sintió miedo. Pero, al parecer, esa sensación era sólo suya, pues ni Neville ni Seamus dieron señal alguna de haberse percatado de algo.

* * *

-Miralo tu misma. Yo… no soy capaz de decir nada. –Hermione dijo la contraseña del baño de los prefectos (la cual Ginny conocía por obra y soborno de Myrtle la llorona) y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un cuarto enorme similar al baño de las prefectas. Allí no había nadie.

-¿Es una broma, Ginny¿Es el día de los Santos Inocentes, o algo así? –dijo la bruja enfadada. –Mira, si Harry y Ron han tenido la excusa perfecta para faltar a tres clases en la tarde, tendrán que pagar por ello. Así que no intentes retenerme mientras ellos se esconden a saber donde para no tener que escuchame. ¡Porque me van a oir, igualmente! –Ginny quiso balbucear algo, pero no pudo. Se quedo parada con la boca seca.

-Creía que estaban aquí, no estoy encubriendo nada. –Hermione resopló.

-Perdona, es que me pone enferma que se comporten tan infantilmente.

-Antes estaban aquí. Los he oído. Solo cabe que se hallan ido al campo de quiditch o que hallan salido porque tenían… hambre. –la pelirroja sintió nauseas.

Es un hecho inegable que a uno no le cabe en la imaginación el sexo en miembros de su familia. Haber visto como Ron se blandía como la hoja de un sable sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre (y no sólo de otro hombre, sino de Harry Potter) había causado un estrago dificil de superar. Había sido una experiencia que rozaba el trauma.

-En ese caso voy a buscarles. ¿Vienes? –Ginny negó con la cabeza. -¿estás bien?

-No. Me duele la cabeza. Ve tu. –Hermione se fue, Ginny sonrió forzosamente hasta que esta dejó de mirarla y desapareció. Entonces se giró lentamente, y allí, sumergidos en la bañera, se recrearon para ella las imágenes de su amor platónico abrazado a su hermano, los dos, siendo unos totales irresponsables, pervertidos y… y homexuales.

* * *

Harry reía con Seamus, y mucho más cuando Fred y George Weasley se unieron a la conversación sobre los mejores cuerpos de año. Los gemelos tenían varias revistas sobre las cuales habían elaboraron su propio ranking.

Ron removía su batido de calabaza y mordisqueaba como un roedor enfermo la ensaimada que tenía en una mano. Le parecía admirable la magestría con la cual Harry se comportaba. Como sino hiciera una hora que había tenido sexo con su mejor amigo.

-Ron –le llamó Harry, desperezandose, la camiseta descubrió parte de su abdomen y Ron se removió en el sitio. -¿echamos una partida de ajedrez? –Ron emitió un gruñido como asentimiento, y los dos dejaron al resto del grupo en el comedor.

Alcanzaron la salida, y caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra durante bastante tiempo, hasta que Harry cortó el hielo.

-¿Esto va a cambiar nuestra amistad? –increpó el moreno, muy angustiado pero disimulando, no quería que nada cambiara con Ron, y se notaba que este se encontraba muy nervioso. Harry divisó un cuarto abandonado y lo arrojó a su interior en cuanto se encontraron junto al mismo. -¡_Fermaporta_!

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Esto es peligroso, Harry. Tenemos todavía medio colegio pendientes de encontrarnos.

-Callate –Harry le agarró de la pechera de la camisa y le besó con tanta fuerza que sus labios chocaron y Ron sintió un hilillo calido deshacerse por la comisura de sus labios. –perdona, no quería ser tan… -el pelirrojo se limpió y le devolvió el beso, acto seguido sus manos le agarraron el pantalón y al instante lo soltó como si quemara. Se echó al suelo de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

-No puedo controlarme. –sollozó –van a saberlo, todos se enterarán. No se disimular. Me da la sensación de que al mirar pueden ver en mis pupilas el reflejo de tu cuerpo debajo… del mío. –Harry rió y le acarició la mejilla, pellizcandole el pómulo.

-Si, es cierto, me veo en tus pupilas. –Ron hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Lo ves? –Harry levantó su rostro por el mentón.

-Pero es natural, Ron. Me reflejó en tus ojos porque en este momento te estoy mirando. –Ron pestañeó, confundido. –nadie tiene porque notar que algo pasa entre nosotros. Sólo tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo. Eso es lo que te hace fallar en todo en lo que fallas. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Harry, para ti es fácil. Eres un héroe. Puedes decir que mañana lloverá dinero y los verás a todos en los jardines mirando al cielo. ¡Pero yo soy un Weasley! –Harry resopló.

-Ni siquiera a mí me perdonarían algo tan estúpido como preferir a un hombre antes que a una mujer. ¿Lo entiendes? No sería la primera vez que me humillaran. Da igual que me apellide Potter. Seré sólo un maricón más.

-No digas eso, joder. Quien nos quiera lo entenderá. Además… -Ron se limpió los ojos –quizás se nos pase. A lo mejor es una tontería de la pubertad. –Harry estrechó a su amigo contra su pecho.

-Sí. Si es que la pubertad durase toda la vida.

* * *

-¡Dónde habiaís estado! –gritaba Hermione a los cuatro vientos –Mcgonagall ha quitado 30 puntos a Griffindor tras enterarse de que os habiais estado diviertiendo en el baño de los prefectos.

-¡Qué quieres decir con "divirtiendo"? –increpó el Weasley enfurecido, Harry le presionó la muñeca sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

-Me di un baño porque me encontraba mal.

-¡Un baño de tres horas, por Merlín!

-Sí, Hermione. Tres horas en las que he vomitado varias veces –mintió Harry –pero cuando quieras te cambio la situación. Prefiero tomar apuntes de historia, te lo aseguro. –Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo –la bruja se acercó a él y le frotó la espalda, Ron estaba enrabietado.

-Dejale en paz. Esta muy bien –dijo el pelirrojo tirando de Harry, pero Hermione lo agarró del otro brazo.

-¿qué te pasa¡siempre quieres acapararlo todo, verdad! –le recriminó la bruja.

-¡Eres agobiante, no te soporto¡Estaba bien hasta que tu viniste a joderlo todo, como siempre¡levantas dolor de cabeza hasta a los muertos! –los ojos de Hermione se irritaban por momentos, soltó a Harry y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto femenino. Harry lo miró con gesto reprobatorio.

-Tienes que dejar de atacar a Hermione.

-Se cree que eres su hermano o algo así. Si yo no te hubiera descubierto en el tren ella ni siquiera se hablaría contigo.

-Puede ser, quién sabe.

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso como cualquier otra tarde. Ron ganaba cada partida y Hermione resoplaba cada vez que Harry perdía una pieza.

-Ron¿piensas enseñarle a jugar bien, o prefieres poder seguir ganandole sin dificultad?

-Prefiero seguir ganandole sin dificultad, si a él no le importa.

-No hay problema, centro toda mi creatividad en invertar formas nuevas de perder.

-Bien hecho –Hermione lanzó un gruñido, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que llevara dos horas leyendo un libro de un palmo de grosor.

-Con amigos así, quien quiere enemigos.

-Nadie¿a qué no, Harry? –Harry le hizo un gesto que quería decir que parara ya, el pelirrojo comprendió pero se sintió molesto porque defendiera Hermione, atacarla en pareja era más divertido y cuando lo hacía se sentía compenetrado con Harry.

Poco a poco la sala se fue quedando vacia, Hermione había dormido en el sillón y Ron la despertó con delicadeza (tratandose de Ron) en el fondo era su amiga y, como tal, la apreciaba, por mucho que lo odiara al mismo tiempo. Tambaleandose la bruja llegó al cuarto y se desparramó en su cama dejando en soledad a los dos magos.

Durante un buen rato más Harry y Ron se dedicaron a hablar de temas muy concurrentes para ambos: Quiditch, asignaturas, examenes, perspectivas de futuro, Voldemort… se sentaron en torno a la chimenea y acabaron contando sus penas al fuego.

-Es horrible ser el pequeño de media docena de hermanos, y más aun si tienes detrás a la única chica de la familia a parte de tu madre.

-También es horrible no tener hermanos, yo siempre pensé, cuando era pequeño, como sería tener un hermano mayor que plantará cara conmigo frente a Dudley y sus amigos.

-Tiene que ser un cabrón, tu primo.

-Sí. Pero no es su culpa ser tan gilipollas. –Ron alzó las cejas con sorpresa –Quiero decir, quizás si Petunia y Vernon me hubieran criado a mí como a él, a lo mejor también sería un idiota perdido. –Ron se ofuscó.

-No, no me gusta pensar así. Yo creo que eres bueno por naturaleza, sino nada más llegar aquí la fama te hubiera corrompido. –los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, sopesando ambas opciones.

-¿Vamos a dormir? –preguntó Harry

-Ahora la habitación debe de estar celebrando un concierto de ronquidos –se rió Ron

-Concierto en el que normalmente participan los tuyos –esta vez el joven mago se ruborizó.

-¿Tanto se me oye?

-Sólo un poco, pero hay remedios para eso… seguro que Promfey sabe algo. –Ron musitó entre dientes, colorado. Harry le masajeó el hombro.

-Ey, que tampoco es para tanto –Ron sonrió de lado, con un gesto muy suyo y Harry se inclinó hacia delante, cuando se abrió el cuadro de la dama gorda ambos dieron un brinco y se separaron. Era Ginny.

-¡Ginny, que haces tan tarde fuera¡Pensaba que dormías! –Ginny cruzó la sala cabizbaja sin mirarlos.

-Ya ves que no –dijo con la boca pequeña.

-Ginny¿estás bien? –cuestionó el ojiverde, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, esta apresuró el paso y desapareció diciendo:

-No mejor que vosotros.

Harry y Ron se miraron sin comprender, Ron se reafirmó en su idea de que Ginny volvía a perder la cabeza por Harry, y estaba feliz de que este fuera… ¿suyo?

Cuando Harry se dispuso a abrir la puerta de los dormitorios Ron puso una mano sobre ella impidiendo que este abriera.

-Harry –musitó, de manera practicamente inaudible.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué somos? –inquirió en el mismo tono, ahora trémulo.

-¿Amigos?

-De cara a la gente, pero¿y de cara a nosotros?

-Ni idea, Ron. Pero si lo dices porque temes que yo pueda… no, no te preocupes. Soy… bueno, estoy contigo, no se como, ni de que manera se le llama a esta manera de estar. Pero estoy solo contigo. –Harry le cogió la mano después de mirar en rededor –como siempre, en realidad no cambia nada respecto a eso.

-Bien. Por mi parte igual.

Entraron en el cuarto y cada uno se echó en su cama sin correr el dosel. Mirando hacia el techo, ambos dirigían sus ojos al otro, nerviosos, como si llevaran encima una exclamación latente y cargada de magnetismo, Harry fue el primero que se incorporó. Corrió el dosel, Ron pensó que había dado un primer paso importante que constituía la negativa necesaria a lo que los dos deseaban hacer en terreno peligroso, pero entonces el joven Harry Potter se asomó entre las cortinas y le hizo un gesto claro con la mano.

-_NO –_gestualizó el pelirrojo evitando emitir ningún sonido

-VEN –de la misma manera insistió Harry, y volvió a hacer el gesto con la mano –POR FAVOR.

-NO-PUEDE-SER –gesticuló despacio el pelirrojo, Harry juntó las manos por las palmas en señal de petición. El pelirrojo resopló y, con aprensión, se deslizó fuera de la cama, corrió las cortinas de su dosel y se metió en la cama de Harry.

Ambos volvieron a tumbarse boca arriba, de vez en cuando se miraban y suspiraban, se mordían el labio o se removían nerviosos. No podían hablar. Harry puso su mano sobre el muslo de Ron con los ojos clavados en el techo y sin saber cual iba a ser la respuesta a su osadía.

Observó como el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos y agarraba las sabanas con fuerza, resoplando por la nariz. La mano de Harry subió, estaba muy contrariado y emocionado a la vez, era muy extraño, muy atrevido.

Ron, de repente, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda al mago, pero este no se dio por vencido. Tras unos segundos dubitativos, llenos de fatiga, acaricio el abdomen del pelirrojo, al no obtener reacción de él, Harry se dispuso a dejar de acariciarlo y tratar de dormir. Pero Ron le agarró la muñeca y devolvió los dedos de su amigo al camino que se disponían a seguir.

Harry comenzó a desvertirse con la mano restante, mientras le continuaba acariciando, tenía mucho miedo acerca de la impresión que podía dar el hecho de que su mano se encontrara más cerca del pubix de su amigo que de su ombligo. Ron se mordía el dorso de la mano para no hacer ruido, Harry le lamía el cuello fuera de sí, había dejado algo a medio hacer y aquel era el momento.

Ron estaba paralizado, encongido, esperando. Hubiera sido mejor mirar a los ojos a su amante mientras hacian el amor, pero eso supondría adoptar posturas más arriesgadas y que, probablemente, estremecieran los viejos muelles de las camas de Hogwarts. Notó como Harry, tembloroso, le bajaba la ropa interior.

-Ron, si consideras denigrante el hecho de que… -le susurró en la oreja, de manera casi inaudible.

-No considero denigrante nada, no seas imbécil.

El moreno se sintió torpe, se creyó torpe y, obviamente, por esta razón fue torpe. No conseguía abrirse paso en su joven amigo y sabía a ciencia cierta que le hacía daño, sintió subitas ganas de gritar y llorar.

-Lo siento… estoy muy nervioso.

-No eres tu, soy yo… intenta… -Ron carraspeó –mojarte los dedos. Y no hables más, sólo hazlo, pueden oirnos, por muy bajo que estemos hablando.

-Seguro que creerán que estoy soñando, como siempre.

-Es igual Harry, es mejor que nos callemos.

-Sí. No estas en esta postura por nada…

Ron asintió, Harry se llevó los dedos a los labios y los humedeció con la lengua. Sintiendose un imbécil se pregunto que debía hacer ahora, y tanto tiempo lo pensó que de nuevo sus dedos estaban secos. Entonces repitió la operación y valoró las dos opciones acerca de donde debían ir aquellos dedos, finalmente optó por su propia anatomía, se humedeció a sí mismo para poder entrar en el otro. Tras dar con la utilidad de aquello, volvió a tratar de entrar, abrazando y besando a su compañero en la espalda. Y lo consiguió y fue como atrapar la snitch en el Mundial.

Era imposible que le hiciera daño, en teoría, porque tardaba horas en avanzar un milímetro, seguramente a causa de su naturaleza cuidadosa y preocupada. Las manos de su amigo estaban anudadas en su cintura y el pelirrojo las cogió con una sonrisa rota por las excitación del súbito avance de su compañero, al que él atrapaba en el abismo de su cuerpo. Ron se preguntaba cuanto tiempo aguantarían ambos sin gritar, sin lloriquear como cachorros recien nacidos. El pelirrojo llevo una mano hacia el lumbar de Harry y lo empujó, mordió la almohada ante la cuchillada de dolor, pero a partir de ahí todo fue como la seda.

Parecía como si el silencio obligado elevara exponencialemente la excitación de ambos, el moreno durante dos minutos no se movió, embriagado, queriendo expandirse en aquel encuentro tan novedoso, tratando de ser capaz de sentir aquella envoltura perfecta en todos los puntos que acaparaba. Era maravilloso y, como en la anterior ocasión (aunque en una situación radicalmente diferente) sintió que no era posible que existiera otro tipo de acto sexual, no podía haber más forma de amarse que la que se daba entre dos hombres.

Ron se impacientaba, todo su cuerpo latía, se encogió un poco más, se impulsó hacia atrás, sintió un espasmo, resopló por la nariz demasiado fuerte. Se preocupó, pero Harry tenía que moverse ya, tenían que ponerle fin a aquello antes de que no pudiera evitar montar un escandalo.

-_Harry, sigue, sigue, continua… por favor… -_decía para sus adentros y, como si Harry le hubiera escuchado, ambos empezaron a mercerse en un frenesí contenido, por imperativo de las circustancias.

Durante lo que fueron minutos y minutos suspendidos en la eternidad, Harry logró aguantar el estallido de placer, trataba de que el pelirrojo y él lograran, en su segunda vez, llegar a la plenitud en momentos cercanos. Pero era muy dificil saber cuan excitado estaba Ron cuando era imposible escucharlo o ver su rostro. Entonces empujó con mucha fuerza, y se derramó, sorprendiendose a sí mismo, como se derrama un perfume al caer su frasco minúsculo y romperse en pedazos. El morenó gimió y sollozó, escondió el rostro entre los homoplatos de su amigo, y se autocensuró como buenamente pudo. El se relajaba, perdia la tensión y sucumbía a una disipación digna del paraiso, pero en el caso de Ron no era así.

Harry temía no poder hacer lo que se proponía, pero era un hombre, tenía la ventaja de que la anatomía que se encontraba entre sus manos no le era tan desconocida. Así que se armó de valor y lo hizo, por fin su mano bajo del todo, y tapó la boca de Ron cuando este amenazaba con gritar.

A penas lo había tocado durante un par de minustos, cuando Ron llegó al estado en el que se encontraba Harry, para él parecía ser mucho más dificil resistirse al grito. Ron perdió la cordura hasta tal punto que arañó la mano que le tapaba la boca para conseguir que Harry lo soltará, y cuando se rindió lloriqueó. Poco a poco Harry le liberó.

-Chsss… tranquilo, tranquilo… relajate, bien… así. Es dificil, lo se. -Harry le acarició la espalda, el pelirrojo comenzó a recuperar la cordura. –Lo estas haciendo muy bien. Vamos, calmate. Bien, ya esta. No ha sido tan dificil.

Ron se dio la vuelta como si lo hubiera estado deseando más que nada en el mundo durante todo el tiempo, apoyó la frente en el pecho de Harry y en menos de un pestañeó cayó rendido. Harry apoyó el mentón sobre su pelo, después de unos minutos Ron dijo algo, Harry supuso que sería en sueños.

Y tras escuchar: _te quiero _Harry cometió el error de quedarse dormido.


End file.
